


Just Take Me With You, Forever

by mthevlamister



Series: SQUIP Squad™ [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Fluff, I really wanted to do their wedding???, Like, M/M, Multi, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, full of surprises, good ol' fluff, it's gonna be fun, woot, yaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister





	Just Take Me With You, Forever

Of course Jeremy said yes that day, when A grabbed his arm and said "Jeremy, just a second before we all go? Please make me the happiest SQUIP I know" and C laughed and it was perfect.

So yes, Jeremy said yes.

Of course now was the wedding day, and he was freaking out. 

"Do I look okay?! Is the tuxedo dress a bad idea?! Do I look like a maid?!" Jeremy asked Michael and Evan, looking anywhere but the mirror in front of him. "I bet I look like a maid, oh god I hate this. We're calling the wedding off, I look terrible and there will be no marriage!"

"Jer, calm down." Michael said, putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Deep breaths."

"Kuh-Keep breathing, you look beautiful." Evan said, putting his hand on the other shoulder. "Luh-Look at yourself."

"That sounds like a line from a really bad porno." Jeremy muttered, tears welling in his eyes.

"You hormonal teenager, you." Michael grinned. "Just look in the mirror, okay?"

Jeremy took a deep breath, gathering the courage to look at himself. When he did he was surprised, he looked amazing, he looked like he was ready to be given away to someone--which was the case. Jeremy began to bite his thumb again, the nerves acting up again because what if he messed up? What if he fell on the way? What if the Rabbi was sick and there was a priest?! What if he was pregnant?!

Okay the last one was far fetched, but he was panicking.

"Juh-Jer, take your thumb out of your mouth." Evan pulled his hand away, smiling. "You're so amazing! I'm so happy you're getting married!"

Jeremy began to tear up, his brother and best friend were so nice. As the tears began to fall he wiped his eyes, messing up his makeup. "Okay calling off the wedding, my makeup is so messy, the dress is all wrinkled. No more marriage, tell A it's over."

"You're living out my nerd dreams! You're marrying a computer! That's so cool!" Michael said, smiling.

"A cuh-computer org-orgy." Evan said. "You're having one of tho-those, right?"

"One of them is literally a mom!" Jeremy said. "And you're my brother! Why are you okay?!"

Evan looked down, shrugging. "A thu-threesome then! And because I can!"

"Chloe's paying him." Michael said. "Now let me get Zoe, she'll fix your makeup."

"Okay." Jeremy grumbled before turning to Evan. "The answer is probably yes, by the way."

"I'll tell Chloe." Evan said, grinning.

* * *

Jeremy had no idea what his favorite part of the whole thing was.

Maybe it's the fact he was still a senior in high school, maybe because it was six months until college, maybe because he was married to A, or maybe because the staff at the reception were giving him a dirty look for making out with someone who was his partner.

Jeremy was against a table, making out with C as the party continued. Everyone, including A, thought it was entertaining. Jeremy was dating A and C, hell the only SQUIP not dating him was B and even then B still kissed Jeremy's forehead as a parent would. 

Then again if B walked in on the wedding night and C was with them, it would be hell. Underline noises everywhere, screaming about how Jeremy was too delicate for whatever they were doing, how he was supposed to be taken care of.

Back to the story, Jeremy and C were making out and getting death glares. Who had the guts to kiss the person you didn't marry on your wedding day? Jeremy did, and he was rather enjoying himself. C pulled away with a smile, drawing a long whine from Jeremy. "Jeremy, Evan wants to dance with his brother." 

Jeremy looked at Evan, who was smiling with his hand out. Jeremy took it, moving to dance with Evan as the music played. "So, you gonna stutter?"

"No, no one else is near us so I'm good." Evan said with a laugh. "You're married to a computer."

"I know Evan."

"That's so weird."

"I know Evan."

"But hey, you got married before me."

Evan and Jeremy laughed, hugging each other before Mr. Heere asked to take Jeremy to the buffet they had. Both boys mumbled a "yes dad" as Jeremy followed his father to the food, smiling the whole time. "So, kiddo, excited for the future?"

"I am!" Jeremy replied, taking salmon. 

"I'm glad, just be responsible."

"Dad!"

"I know you're consummating the marriage, I'm not an idiot."

"Dad!"

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone." Mr. Heere stalked off, just in time for A to find him.

Jeremy was pretty happy to be eating, it was easier than talking.

That was for sure.

* * *

As Jeremy laid in a Jeremy sandwich with SQUIP bread (A and C on either side, B on the spare bed) he couldn't help but realize something.

He was truly happy.

 

 


End file.
